Close Encounters of the Krum Kind
by xtishx
Summary: The title explains it all...please R&R this is by my mate Cat


**Close Encounters of the Krum Kind**

Disclaimer: This never happened; at it never will, well unless JK Rowling writes it, in which case Harry Potter will become a romance novel. All characters belong to J K Rowling. Good feedback more fiction.

PS this fiction is not actually mine, it's my mate Cat's but for some reason she can't post it so it's under my account!

Enjoy the fiction.

The chilly wind bit at her face as she stepped out of the entrance hall, greeting lung fulls of fresh evening air as she sighed deeply, glancing at the people scattered across the grounds. In the distance she saw flashes of yellow and high above the Quidditch pitch she saw Cedric Diggory pause and then descend quickly towards the ground, seemingly having seen the snitch.

She stepped slowly down the worn grey steps, and crossed the courtyard towards the grass which sloped gently down to the lake where the Durmstrang boat bobbed gently. A group of girls were gathered in the shade of a large willow, and following their gaze she saw a figure swimming up and down the lake.

Wrapping her robes and arms around her tightly, she began to stroll down the slope, brushing her hair out of her eyes as the swimming figure came into focus and a light smile fluttered across her lips.

Coming to a stop in the water, he glanced over at the group of girls sitting under the trees, brushing his hair back from his eyes as they giggled, waving and chattering to themselves excitedly. He tutted, shaking his head and muttering to himself in Bulgarian as he turned to swim back down the lake.

Setting off swimming, he glared ahead of him, catching a figure in the corner of his eye as they settled on the grass,

"_Bloody girls, staring at me when I'm just trying to take a bloody swim..." _He again muttered to himself in Bulgarian softly, reaching the shallow end of the lake and turned his head as he waded out to see Hermione sat quietly on the grass. His heart jumped slightly as she waved, and smiling he slicked his dark brown hair back and strode towards her.

She watched him cross the grass, hair slicked back and dripping as it slid forwards to cover a bashful smile. He tugged at his short, the dark red fabric clinging to his damp skin and his strong, muscle arms folding across his chest,

"Hello Hermione." He began quietly as he sat next to her, shivering faintly and his arms still crossed. She smiled, looking up at him,

"Isn't it a bit cold to be swimming in the lake?" He smiled, looking at his feet,

"It isn't very varm, no. Keeps me in good shape though. Karkaroff is caring very much about my health." Hermione smiled again as he glanced at her briefly. She surveyed his body, the water running off his toned stomach, as it rose and fell with each breath he took. His arms were toned, the skin stretching gently over the curves and falls of his muscles and his shoulders were hunched but broad and strong,

"You seem pretty fit to me…" She replied quietly. A red blush spread across his olive skin as he chuckled, brown eyes sparking madly,

"Thank you." He muttered as he stood, helping Hermione to her feet. He opened his mouth, hesitating and pausing before he tried again, looking at Hermione from behind a veil of brown hair,

"Vould you like to come in vith me?" Hermione hesitated, frowning,

"The lake? I… I don't have anything to swim in and I…" She spluttered nervously, He smiled and took her hand. His hands were surprisingly smooth, she thought. Considering he rode a broom and used his hands a lot to play Quidditch, they were soft and strong, his long fingers curving around the back of her hand as he pulled her lightly towards him,

"You do not haff to, I vould just haff liked it…" He scratched the back of his head with his free hand, blushing again.

"_What am I supposed to do?"_ She panicked, glancing at Viktor as he smiled, waiting patiently. She glanced down at his body, his chest rising and falling and the sun glistening across his wet body as it began to set below the trees.

Freeing her hand from Viktor's she pulled her robes off over her head, removing her shoes and socks and skirt till she stood in a shirt and her underwear, shivering as a light wind blew across the grass.

Viktor, beaming, lacing his fingers through hers as he took both her hands in his, backing slowly towards the lake and wading in till the water lapped at the back of his knees. Hermione paused on the shore, glancing at the deep water and frowning unsurely at Viktor,

"Come on Hermione, you vill get used to it." She placed a foot in the water, gasping slightly at the cold bite against her skin as she waded gradually in towards Viktor who was someway out now and paddling to keep his head above the water line.

She paused as the water got to her waistline, glancing over at the girls on the shore who glared at her with hard eyes and she paused, shuffling uneasily.

Viktor followed Hermione's line of gaze and swimming over, he stood in front of her, turning her face with his hand and smiling he leaned over,

"Just ignore them. They haff been vatching me all afternoon." He muttered bitterly as he glanced over at them and frowned as they stood, tottering off with their arms crossed. Viktor called after them loudly in Bulgarian and smiled with an eyebrow raised as they giggled,

"What did you just say?" Hermione asked, smiling as he raised his eyebrows, taking her hands again and pulling her further into the water. He didn't reply, but his expression dropped as he stopped, the water lapping just under his shoulders. Hermione felt her face flush red as he slid his hands gentle up her arms, pulling her close to him,

"It's really cold…" She muttered, feeling his arms tighten around her waist,

"_What do I do, what do I dooo!"_ her thoughts were scrambled as his hand came up to her face, lifting her chin to look into her eyes and leaned forwards nervously. She closed her eyes, swallowing hard, and waiting… Nothing.

She opened her eyes, seeing Viktor's face inches from hers,

"Vhat are you doing?" She blushed, stuttering nervously as his brown eyes flickered about her face, deep brown pools shining in the dark,

"I er… I thought you were…" She stammered, but was cut off abruptly by his lips as he kissed her gently, his hand coming up to the back of her head. He pulled away, waiting for Hermione to open her eyes and beaming at her as she did,

"I am sorry; I did not vant to…" He paused, frowning. Hermione smiled, leaning up and kissing him again, moving her arms round his neck as he kissed her back, and for several minutes, they remained in a tight embrace, enjoying each other until a loud whistling sounded from the shore and Viktor looked up to see his friends laughing and yelling at him in Bulgarian from the shore.

He shook his head, smiling and laughing nervously. He leaned over, kissing Hermione's cold skin and she smiled, listening to him whispering Bulgarian in her ear as he traced his lips lightly past her ear and across her cheek, planting one definite and lustful kiss on her lips before he pulled away,

"I am sorry but Karkaroff vas furious vhen I did not go to dinner… I haff to go Hermione." His face dropped, eyes filling with sorrow as he unwrapped his arms from her waist and began to pull her out of the water.

Viktor's friends had gone by the time they reached the shore, and Hermione dressed, Viktor wrapping her in her robes and planting one last lingering kiss on her lips, squeezing her hand as he backed slowly off,

"Thank you very much for making me so…." He paused, thinking,

"Happy?" Hermione queered, shivering deeply. He shook his head, pausing and then his face lit up,

"Thank you for making me feel alive, Hermione." He smiled, and waving he set off walking across the grass as Hermione stood, watching him.

By the time she reached the common room, she was freezing cold, and it still hadn't registered what had happened with Viktor that night. She changed, getting into bed and lying under her sheets she stared at the canopy of her bed, Crookshanks padding up the bed and curling up on the pillow above her head.

She laced her fingers in his fur, imagining the feel of Viktor's hands on her face, and closing her eyes, she fell asleep to the sound of his soft, Bulgarian words.


End file.
